WB Kids!(Or Warner Bros. Kids!)
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW, having premeired on June 8th, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version three months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of Kids' WB, airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. As of October, there is a second channel for all WB Kids Shows and third One known as WB Kids Extra, and 10 WB Kids Branded Channels and the one in Canada with the expansion to Asia and Japan. Will be in UK in 2022 or 2023. Since launched, WB Kids made a new Twitter and Facebook Page with this image seen on the left featuring the host and all the WB Kids Shows and Characters. Now as of October, there were new Co-Hosts and 5th Host in the block and channels History Edit Confirmation Edit In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed just for children who need Saturday cartoon block back. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block and put something new. So on the same month of 2019, Hailey Anne from Yo Kai Watch tell us that WB Kids is planned on something new on a promo. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. So thereby, many shows on YTV and Teletoon moves their shows to WB Kids block. On May 2019, The CW Litton Block beginning it final few days from May to June 8th with the OMM bug change to Bumblebee and WB Kids and the countdown to how many days till the block launched.(That happened with The CW Prime time from May to June 8th replacing the CW bug) On June 1st, a Saturday before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed and on the same day and the final moments of Litton begins. Right after the OMM last show, Litton Entertainment did a final sign off for The CW and others cable networks and says Saturday Cartoons like Looney Tunes will do return next Saturday Morning Kids. The next Saturday(8th), the block finally premiered with Bumblebee and DJ Thomas Are You Ready Pep Rally Intro for launch day. Launch of the block EditEdit The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, June 8th, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence is different to The WB's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence and this is with the special intro with the hosts at the end , with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) in a dark place walking in to find the switch for the light. He find a certain switch with a note saying "Press this one". He think about it, a announcer says "I do know, press it and find out."So he switch it, officially launching the block for the first time since 2014 and 2016. Hailey Anne and new hosts Bumblebee(TTG Style), DJ Thomas and Bugs Bunny walk to Collin while looking all around the things that The CW made(WB Kids City). Bumblebee reply "We have our winner" holding Collin's hand like at the end of boxing match when having a winner, as Bugs Bunny and Anne walk away.Just then, Bumblebee make a fourth wall breaking by looking at us and reply to us "Okay everyone, Are You Ready!"(With Children Crowd offscreen says YEEAAAAAH!) while DJ Thomas loudly says "I Can't hear you, Are You Ready To Party!!"(With The Offscreen Crowd says YEEAAAAAH!) Bumblebee reply "Then let party with our first programming". The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire as part of the Acme Hour block. On The Commercial Break Bumpers of the launch, many kids are cheering with the hosts. Bumblebee reply, "Okay Everyone, We're Just getting start, but don't click the remote because WB Kids has a new show starting Collin. So you do want to miss it, we'll be back on The CW. A alternative version appear that is says: We'll be back after the message from your local station. Second one is the same but the host simply reply: "We are back here at the WB Kids Launch Day with many characters getting ready with Collin getting himself ready for his new show. So let get back to Bugs Bunny and his friends for their greatest adventures. Third one is the same but a limo just pull up and Sonny from the Cocoa Puffs commercials appear greeting everyone saying that he is hosting in a new commercial featuring him in live action. The Host says: That Good, let look and stick around for more WB Kids Fun. So it was so successful that The CW offers WB Kids to expanded to Sunday for the first time in Kids WB History and first in the US Television History that a network offers the Sunday Kids Block, plus expanded it to Toonzai and Vortexx. Due to that, The CW offer the Party Edition on a Saturday Night with Toonzai and Vortexx The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. WB Kids WeekdaysEdit The Intro is the same as the Pokemon Kids WB intro but everything is in the WB Kids modern look and Sylvester and Tweety is still in the Mysteries look. New Clip shown the ball going pass the hosts before the ball heading for the arena. This intro appear on Saturday since Week 2 of WB Kids Saturday The WB Kids Arcade APP Promo is the same as the Cartoon Network Arcade current promo: The New WB Kids Arcade App is here. As you are watching the following WB Kids Programming, You can go on the phone and find statues of the characters. Get your WB Kids Arcade APP today and start collecting. The CW Saturdays Promo News Tag Bumblebee: This just in, The CW made new changes. It going to be ZAI and Vortexx Fun Hosts and Ninja and Vortexx V suddenly revealed while zoom out Toonzai Host: Did somebody says Toonzai? Announcer: There are Toonzai and Vortexx and the Nickelodeon's The CW Saturdays coming this Saturday on The CW CW Dare To Defy Logo with Bumblebee and Toonzai Ninja Bumblebee: There Also, a Party Edition Announcer: Ah, Yes, Don't forget about the Party Edition. Mickey Mouse Works Promo for Looney Tunes Mickey Mouse: I decide that I will share my House of Mouse with the Looney Tunes Cinderella: What? Goofy: Mickey, to the Looney Tunes?! That's Crazy! Bugs: I Will Accept that deal but what it need it the shorts Bugs(narrator): Join Me and All my Looney Friends with Mickey and Other characters in other shows where I be hosting House of Toons aka Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Saturday Morning on The CW. And Before that, Today I will be doing Looney Tunes Works. Others Launch of the channelEdit EditEdit Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Warner Bros. as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by September 2nd, 2019 with the showing of WB Kids Awards. For Segments during Commercials See WB Kids Commercial Segments ProgramsEdit EditEdit See List of programs aired on WB Kids (block) and List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel). Programming blocksEdit EditEdit See WB Kids/Blocks. Idents/PromosEdit EditEdit See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreementsEdit EditEdit * Warner Bros. Entertainment ** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ** New Line Cinema (family films only) ** Warner Animation Group (select films only) ** Warner Bros. Animation ** Turner Entertainment ** Hanna-Barbera ** Cartoon Network ** DC Comics (animated films and series only) * DHX Media * Corus Entertainment * Sega * Hasbro * Archie Comics * The Lego Group International versionsEdit EditEdit United Kingdom and IrelandEdit EditEdit The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone AfricaEdit EditEdit SpainEdit EditEdit Portugal and Lusophone AfricaEdit EditEdit Europe, Middle East and AfricaEdit EditEdit CanadaEdit EditEdit A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and WarnerMedia. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, serving as a sister channel to Cartoon Network Canada. AustraliaEdit EditEdit Latin AmericaEdit EditEdit A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. AsiaEdit EditEdit KoreaEdit EditEdit The Korean version version of the channel premeired on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. At this time, it is currently unknown if it will have the WB Kids block or not. JapanEdit EditEdit The Japanese version of WB Kids will premiere on May 2020, TBD. ChinaEdit EditEdit ScheduleEdit EditEdit For the block schedule, click here: WB Kids/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: WB Kids/Channel Schedule. TV ratingEdit EditEdit Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) * TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows and theatrical films) List of Logos SloganEdit EditEdit * Where fun never ends! (June 2019-present) * This winter season, the coolest place to be is a joyful holiday time with us with holiday episodes and special and more with the The CW Saturdays.(During the Christmas season on The CW) * Happy Holidays from All of Us on WB Kids(During the Winter Season on the channel and as a Winter ID on The CW although the WB Kids has been WB Kids On The CW) * Happy Halloween, WB Kids Viewers(During Halloween) * Ain't we stinkers?! (comedy programming) * Fuel up! (action programming) * Thank for Watching WB Kids, Opps, April Fools, It actully Your Watching WB Kids(During April Fools) * Ain't you grad it April Fools Day on The CW(For The CW April Fools) * This season, there snow place like WB Kids, Vortexx and Toonzai The CW4Kids. Snow Place, get it everyone.(during the Christmas season)(Toonzai Host says the quote while standing next to WB Kids Hosts and the Toonzai Ninja) * In This Block, We are Parrty.(August 2019-present) * Warner Bros Kids.(2019-present) * Saturday Morning Fun On The CW(September 2019-present) * WB Kids is rated #1 Kids Channel(September 2019-present) * Happy New Year from all of us at WB Kids(during New Year) * Your Watching The CW, your prime channel for the hosts, the entire WB Kids Block and let not forget the frog.(The CW Saturday ID) ReceptionEdit EditEdit Critical responseEdit EditEdit The block version received favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, look and design, while the channel version received critical acclaim. TriviaEdit EditEdit * Similarly to the main studio, Bugs Bunny acts as the channel's mascot. * Both the block and the channel have a characteristic 6-note tune as its jingle, strongly resembling the final notes of Merrily We Roll Along, better known as the Merrie Melodies theme song. * Now there new hosts: DJ Thomas, Raven, Hailey Anne, Bumblebee, Starfire, Bugs Bunny, WB Kids Annosour and 2 Live Action Hosts, Toonzai Ninja and Host * The Next Block Bumpers has the Hosts tell us about what show is coming up next, then and later * Collin New Episodes Bumpers has Collin telling us that new episodes of his show are coming up, so don't move a muscles, we be back in moments * Cocoa Puffs 3 Bumpers: There 2 Special We be right backBumpers that contain the person and hosts saying things about Cocoa Puffs as the following ad after these bumpers is Cocoa Puffs. Bumper 1: One of the hosts reply: My Favorite Breakfast is Cocoa Puffs. One Person walking past the hosts stop and says: Ooooh, I Love Cocoa Puffs especially Sonny The Cuckoo Bird. Bugs Bunny replys: That very cool. Bumblebee: Me too, speaking of commercials, We be back for more WB Kids right these breaks, but first this commercials from Cocoa Puffs * Bumpers 2: The Annosour says We be right back after a quick ad from your favorite cereal box and bird, You guess it, Sonny The Cuckoo Bird from Cocoa Puffs. * Bumper 3(Only use when the new ad for Cocoa Puffs is shown): Bumblebee is shown reply: This just in, Sonny The Cuckoo Bird just debut a new commercial that has him doing something. For this commercial(The description plot of the following new ad of Cocoa Puffs). Watch this.(Then it goes straight to a new ad for Cocoa Puffs). For the Quiet Ad for Cocoa Puffs: So Watch This, and be very quiet. * On August 20, Bumblebee says Now Were On Your Phone and Tablet; with the WB Kids App, You get to watch us and Your Favorite Show. Available for Download on Apple and Google Android. Don't forget to ask your parents permission to download the App. This is shown as the WB Kids has a App since launch day. * For Sonic X and Yu Gi Oh Next Bumpers, the announcer and the animation is acting like Toonzai 2011-2012 bumpers like (Coming up next is Sonic X, then another Sonic X, then it Yu Gi Oh Zeta, right here on the WB Kids on The CW) * The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days. ** This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo). ** WB Kids Channel Cowboys Marathon Promo and ID has Cowboy Bugee and Instrumental of Old Town Road * Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy''shorts are not shown, despite being in the block. * It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct ''NBC Kids. * On Launch Day of the Channel, WB Kids Awards(Live Action Special) was seen. Before that, Bumblebee and the hosts are at the animated version of the Arena the WB Kids Awards are at. Starfire reply: We're here at the WB Kids Awards for the Award Show for your favorite Kids Cartoon Series and Kids Actors from shows made for Kids." Raven see the host telling the viewers about the awards simply walk to the hosts and look at us reply: But that not all, we are celebrating the rise of WB Kids Channel full with all your favorite shows. Bumblebee reply: Yes that is right. Ooooh, It Time. The Award Show and Channel Debut is about to begin. All right Kids, are you ready for the WB Kids Awards.(Offscreen Kids Crowd says Yeah!) Birderang went to us while the host look at us saying: This Show and Channel Debut start in a countdown. The Host and Viewers(Offscreen) says the Countdown: 5,4,3,2,1. Bumblebee reply: Let Do This before turning the page to the WB Kids Awards Special and WB Kids Channel Debut Special. * When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Universal Kids (formerly Sprout) (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was re-rated TV-Y7 when it aired on since November 2019. ** Curiously, Turner already has the broadcasting rights for the series in select countries. ** For that on, The Jungle Bunch and the other E/I show for Preschool has a block known as WB Kids Jr. * After the greatest success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. * Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". ** However, on the channel, the on-screen bug from only November (when the channel premeires) will have just the WB Kids logo. ** In the awakening of the new logo, while the "WB Kids on The CW" remained for the bumpers, the channel on-screen now simply just has the shield, and since that,now the CW will simply just has the shield with the CW logo on it making it similar to The CW4Kids logo. ** However as of 2020, the screen bug is now simple with The CW logo(in purple) on the left corner of the screen and The WB Kids logo on the right corner of the screen, and after few second, the WB shield slide down to the Kids part and stays there making the shield bug from the channel. * The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website(which is merge to this website redirecting us from the non TV WB Kids website to this website). There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts and etc.), and games that is on the Old Kids WB websites * Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. * This (since December 2019) use CN City Setting complete with the 1997-2003 Kids WB City Setting and other cities and house based on the shows with CGI backgrounds, being made by Rainmaker Entertainment,unlike the original block. This is known as WB Kids City * This also use Toonzai Graphics and Vortexx Graphics for certain bumpers and things. * Due to FCC require in 2006, now on the top right corner is the E/I bug which is the WB Kids Shield but with the E/I in it instead of the WB logo * For September 2019, WB Kids put 2 New hosts with the hosts. They are Jessie(TR) and Daisy